


"It's not that kind of show."

by amorremanet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Racebending, Rule 63, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet





	"It's not that kind of show."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someotherchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/gifts).



When the movie's over and the lights come up, Deanna has no idea how to feel. Kind of awkward, really. She just sat through a painfully inaccurate movie about her life, though, so that's to be expected.

She sighs and shifts in her seat, but carefully, because her tuck's enough of a mess as it is and if it comes loose? In this skirt? She's screwed. She glances down at Becky, who looks less uncomfortable and more ready to punch a wall.

"How did they even get the rights for that shit?" she asks.

To which Becky shrugs and says, "Chuck got behind on his rent again. He pretty much gave up creative control at that point, not that they gave him a choice about it. They didn't even let him see most of the screenplay drafts. He's sort of contractually obligated not to talk about it, though."

Deanna guesses that she's heard of worse excuses. "Who the fuck was that weird white dude they had playing me, though? Did they miss the part where I'm not a man?"

"They probably cut it out because it's 'not that kind of movie,' sweetie. Whatever that's supposed to mean?" Becky makes sarcastic quotation marks with her fingers, in the same way that she taught Cas.

"What the fuck does that even _mean_?" Deanna huffs and Becky doesn't know either, so Deanna turns to something else: "I can't believe I actually hoped Lucy Liu was in this shit because she was playing me. Or that they killed her off like that—I mean, JESUS. If Lisa had gotten into hunting? She never would've done anything like that."

Becky sighs and gently rubs her hand on Deanna's knee. "It's okay, honey. We can always post subversive fanfiction on tumblr when we get home."

Deanna smiles, and nods, and they walk out of the theatre with their hands locked in a pinky swear.


End file.
